Café y amigos
by TheClumsyAuror
Summary: Remus pone en duda el legendario sentido de humor de los Black con inesperadas consecuencias. Tonks le ayuda en su cruzada.


Título : Café y amigos

Disclaimer: Como ya os habéis imaginado, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos incluso Remus (ay, como me gustaría) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

El olor a café recién hecho inundaba el número 12 de la calle Grimauld, se respiraba una atmósfera tranquila, solamente café, pasteles y tres personas sentadas en una cocina disfrutando de los pequeños oasis de tranquilidad que proporciona la guerra contra un enemigo casi invisible.

Pero mientras esta calma sin duración determinada durara en la decrépita casa se escucharían risas, bromas, y ocasionales coqueteos que pasaban inadvertidos.

Teniendo en mente que su ingenio era uno de los pocos atributos que el confinamiento en la casa de sus padres no le podía quitar, con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro, Sirius decidió animar la tarde de sus invitados.

- Sirius, ¿podrías explicarme otra vez porque cada vez que vengo a hacerte compañía por las tardes, sacrificando el poco tiempo libre que me deja libre la Orden, tengo que beber este café de sabor diabólico, en vez de un té? - reclamó con voz jocosa el hombre lobo a su amigo.

- Veras mi querido Remus, podría explicártelo pero no sé si podrías comprender la retorcida mente de un ex-presidiario como yo, además... - evadió Sirius observando la cara de disgusto de su amigo al tomar un sorbo de su taza.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! - interrumpió la joven que lucía un curioso tono de azul en su pelo – disélo – y mirando al expectante Remus cuya mirada viajaba de Sirius a Tonks continuó – a Snape este olor a café le provoca una cara de asco que es prácticamente poesía, creo que una vez casi vomitó, y bueno dentro de un rato hay reunión de la orden – a la joven se le escapó una pequeña risa.

- Sirius, ¿es esta la hora de la tarde en la que te recuerdo que ya no tenemos dieciséis años? - pero al posar la taza sobre la mesa, Remus no pudo ahogar otra pequeña risa que dio rienda suelta al gesto triunfal del más malicioso de los merodeadores.

- ¡Lo ves, Tonks, lo ves! - exclamó Sirius moviendo los brazos enérgicamente hacia la auror - y tú que decías el otro día que no veías a Remus gastando todas esas bromas a los Slytherins, que lo veías de otra manera. Lo único que te molesta es quedarte sin tu dichoso té – concluyó mirando al hombre lobo.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida a Tonks, que parecía haber encontrado en una mancha de la mesa de la cocina la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- Pues sí Sirius, no creo que haya nada reprochable en que me guste el té – y casi justificandóse dijo – soy inglés.

- Por supuesto que eres inglés,- reafirmó con tono de sorna - no hay un alma en el mundo que lo dudara, solo hay que verte con tu afición a la pana, a sentarte al lado de la chimenea leyendo y esa fijación obsesiva por el té – y como si quisiera darle un toque científico a su razonamiento concluyó - además nunca te has reído de mis chistes.

- Ese tópico acerca del humor seco de los ingleses es demasiado fácil incluso para tí, Sirius – Remus sonrió ante el falso llanto de Sirius- Y la última vez que lo comprobé tú también naciste en esta soleada isla.

- Ya, pero yo, mi querido amigo- y esbozó una bonita sonrisa, la sonrisa de un merodeador – soy la excepción a muchas reglas.

- Como aquella que dice – y Tonks se levantó dándole una aire ceremonioso – el ego de un hombre no debe superar el tamaño de su cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya la chica tiene madera, un punto para Nymphadora – la halagó Remus esperando sus protestas por el uso de su nombre de pila.

- Gracias, gracias – contestó sonrojada mientras hacía una reverencia.

- No es justo, si a mí me quedaran los pantalones como a ella también alabarías mis chistes- refunfuñó Sirius cabizbajo, con la expresión de un niño pequeño.

Despúes de observar solamente un segundo más de lo necesario los vaqueros grises y desteñidos de Tonks Remus aseguró – Sirius si los pantalones te quedarán así, saldría corriendo.

-Lo demostraré, ahí va uno bueno ¿Cuantos Hufflepuffs hacen falta para hacer Lumos con una varita? Preguntó Sirius.

Ante la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, el propio Sirius contestó- Solo uno pero como son tan leales te dirán que toda la casa colaboró en ello.

Una taza de la más fina porcelana china pasó al lado de la cabeza de Sirius que se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-Una de las cosas que no te había dicho es que los chistes de Sirius son algo ... - intentó encontrar un adjetivo mientras realizaba un movimiento insconciente con la cabeza – ácidos.

- Tengo otro muy bueno, ¿cuantos hombres lobo hacen falta para hacer un lumos? - está vez Sirius no esperó contestación al ver como su amigo murmuraba "¿era aveda o avada, como empezaba?" - dos, uno para perseguir a un mago hasta un sitio oscuro y otro para quitarle la varita.

- Sirius, tu whisky de fuego queda totalmente confiscado – le comunicaron a Sirius los otros dos ocupantes de la cocina y a continuación se dispusieron a guardarlo.

- No tenéis sentido del humor – concluyó Sirius con gesto apesadumbrado.

En ese momento Remus se apoyó en un mueble de la cocina y simplemente sonrió.

- Oh, no – dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo con la sonrisa imperturbable.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Tonks.

- He visto pocas veces esa sonrisa, y normalmente no trae nada bueno si antes has ... digamos molestado a Remus – explico Sirius.

- Yo también tengo un buen chiste Sirius ¿Cuántas citas le hacen falta a un animago con forma de perro para darse cuenta de que ... - preguntó Remus con brillo en la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡No sigas, Remus! ¿Que pensará Nymphadora de mí? Soy una figura casi paternal – rogó el animago.

- No eres una figura paternal- protestó la auror.

- ... su cita fue antes un él que una ella? - Remus terminó la frase entre carcajadas.

Tonks miraba alternativamente a Remus y a Sirius, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, hasta que Remus asintió con la cabeza. La chica comenzó a reir de forma casi escandalosa, y cuando las carcajadas se habián extendido por casi cinco minutos y Sirius estaba enfadado mirando el techo dejó de reir.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Tonks cuando recuperó el aliento – Vamos Sirius no te enfades, seguro que le puede pasar a cualq... – y las carcajadas comenzaron de nuevo.

Sirius comenzaba a parecer molesto de verdad y Tonks pensó que sería mejor devolverle su whisky. Mientras se dirigía al armario donde lo había puesto, tropezó con ella misma como era habitual y habría besado el suelo de no haber sido por un firme brazo que la sujetó.

Una vez acabado el embarazoso intercambio de miradas desde muy cerca y de los"gracias" y "no es nada" habituales Tonks se incorporó.

- Con la mirada algo nublada por el whisky y con un tono profundo Sirius casi gritó - ¿Cuantos hombres lobo hacen falta para mantener a mi prima perpendicular al suelo?

Tonks miró a Sirius con una mirada algo distante y cuando Remus pensó que iba a salir por la puerta la joven auror dijo – Muy bueno, Sirius – y a continuación se rió aunque no fue como antes – pero ese me lo sé, solo uno – y miró a Remus con una sonrisa apagada.

Sirius calló, consciente de que esta vez se había pasado.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato y riendo sin que nada pareciera fuera de lo normal. A la media hora Tonks dijo tener que irse para hacer algo antes de la reunión. Remus se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Eso, eso – dijo Sirius – no permita Merlín que nuestra chica se pierda de aquí a la puerta, ¿eh Remus?

Éste contesto con una mirada de "eres imposible" y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo, fuera del alcance del agudo oído de Sirius, Remus paró a Tonks poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Sabes que no quería decir eso, verdad? - dijo Remus con su mano todavía en el hombro de Tonks, y buscó respuesta en los ojos de la que le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

- Lo sé – dijo ella, queriendo tranquilizar a Remus – es solo que a veces ...

-A veces duele ¿no? - terminó la frase con una mirada compresiva y una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Solamente quiero que sepas, que dispones de todo el cuerpo de hombres lobo de Londres, estaremos a tu servicio 24 horas al día si es necesario. Llamaré a uno de mis conocidos, que come usando casi todos los cubiertos – dijó Lupin en voz musical.

Como solo el podía hacerlo lo arregló y su corazón sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre del que se había enamorado, y por primera vez en algun tiempo se sintió valiente.

-Remus, ¿Cuántos aurores hacen falta para derribar la coraza de un hombre lobo?

El hombre, de aspecto cansado, canas y naturaleza tranquila se quedó sin aliento.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Remus y su mirada que mostraba total estupefacción, la valiente Tonks asestó el golpe final.

Se pusó de puntillas y poco a poco sin dejar de sonreir se fue acercando al rostro de Remus. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca le besó muy cerca de los labios, tan cerca que las comisuras de sus labios rozarón las de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lupin, cuando Tonks se agarró a sus hombros para no caerse y sintió el aliento de la joven al oído susurrando...

- No te preocupes, solo estaba bromeando.

Y la puerta de la calle Grimauld se abrió y cerró, dejando a un Remus petrificado a un lado de ella.

Y Sirius que siempre se enteraba de mucho más de lo que debía, estaba justo al lado de él.

- Uno bueno, uno bueno, ¿cuántas aurores de estatura media en minifalda hacen falta para...?

-Sirius..

-¿Qué? - preguntó con fingida inocencia el animago.

-Cállate.

Nota de autor: Tanto si os gusta como si no, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

El chiste de los Huffelpuff está sacado de una web llamada The Wireless Wizarding Network.


End file.
